


Party Hard, Kiss me Harder

by raindrop_rouge



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (not getting drunk but still), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Pining, Praise, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindrop_rouge/pseuds/raindrop_rouge
Summary: Flat parties.One, drinking all night long, two, making out with whoever would be closest by and then, three, stripping.Eren's own words.





	Party Hard, Kiss me Harder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raefill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raefill/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAE!!!!! I'm like a month and a half late TT________TT SO I'm trying to make up for it with the fluffiest smut ever.  
> Yeah. 
> 
> Huge shout-out ot my beloved betas, sugarplumsenpai, chiru and erenbaeger!!!
> 
> Please enjoy wifey <3

    

Before him, a warm summer breeze danced through tree leaves, the stars twinkled in a bright sky, and the moon lit up the vast, empty courtyard between the student apartment blocks. Behind him, unnecessarily huge red cups littered the stained carpet, the smell of cheap beer clung to the mass of shouting college students, and the bass blasting from the loudspeakers was making the door frame against Eren’s back vibrate.

No doubt most of the shouting was coming from the beer pong table Jean had set up. Eren only hoped he’d used the communal coffee table, and not the glass table Jean’s mom had left them, “to decorate your flat with plants, make you feel at home!”. When Eren had navigated through the crowd at the beginning of the evening, people had already been sprawled out on every available surface, chatting, excited and relieved to be done with the year – excited and ready to get very, very shitfaced.

Not Eren’s kind of party.

Or rather, not Levi’s kind of party, but that basically came down to the same thing – or at least, that was how Jean put it to the girls asking after him. This was not a fight Eren had any hopes of winning. Armin, Mikasa, Sasha, Connie, anyone really would testify that Eren wasn’t especially difficult to convince when it came to going out. That was, until Eren had met Levi, and it turned out Levi wasn’t exactly the biggest fan of social gatherings.

Tonight, however, was the last big night of the year. So Eren had agreed to show up.

Well, that was half of the truth. The other half being, Jean and Eren lived in the same flat, and since Jean was hosting, there was no escape.

Eren could have mingled just fine – would have, in fact, to keep an eye on Armin, even though Mikasa said he didn’t need to – might have even danced a bit, might have taken over the music, _definitely_ would have crushed Jean at beer pong.

But those plans flew out the window when Levi announced he’d swing by, and Eren hardly mourned the lost opportunity to watch Jean throw a tantrum and demand a rematch (which he would have granted out of the sheer goodness of his heart).

Eren had spent the afternoon pacing around the flat, inexplicably energetic all of a sudden, and the fact that it drove Jean nuts only heightened his excitement. The evening couldn’t come fast enough. Levi finally felt comfortable enough with his wild friends to want to come along to a night with them. Though, of course, maybe he was just looking for something to do to mark the end of the year too, and maybe he wouldn’t stay long at all. Or maybe he would… In any case, Levi was joining them, and so this evening would be special. Levi had so little interest in social events in general, and this kind of event specifically was blessed with little more than Levi’s incomprehension, if not flat-out disgust.

“Hey, Eren?” Levi’s voice brought Eren back to the here and now, with fresh summer air in their faces and rank party air in their backs. “I said I was gonna go. You didn’t need to pick me up, you realize I live literally three blocks down?” Levi shook his head. “Can’t believe you thought you’d have to walk me over.”

“I couldn’t feel enough enthusiasm through the phone when I called to double-check, so I came to check live!” Eren gave his sweetest, most innocent smile, as if he were truly trying to convince Levi that _was_ his reason for showing up at his flat, shortly after guests had started arriving back at his own.

“You came to drag me over in case I decided not to join in.” Levi rolled his eyes, but his cup couldn’t entirely hide his small smile. His face was small enough that it was worth trying, Eren would admit (but definitely not aloud). “Why would I tell you I’m coming over if I’m not?”

“I don’t know. Some people do it to be polite, or cause they feel like they can’t outright turn down the invite without a good excuse,” Eren replied, for the sake of replying.

Levi stared back at him blankly. Then, he blinked twice. Slowly. “I can’t imagine it’s polite to say you’ll turn up, then not to. And… and you’re a shitty friend if your friends feel like they can’t say ‘no’ to you.”

Eren felt his smile widen on his face. “Alright, I’m glad you decided to join us - ” Eren ignored Levi’s snort and obvious glance at the empty courtyard at the word ‘ _us_ ’ “- and alright, next time, I’ll patiently wait for you here.”

“Patiently, huh? I’d certainly like to see that.”

“Well you won’t, because when you’ll be able to see it, you’ll have arrived, so I’ll be done waiting.”

“For fuck’s sake, Eren.”

Eren burst out laughing, delighted at Levi’s bored tone, betrayed by the creasing at the corner of his eyes and a twitch at the mouth. Relieved, as well, that Levi had only thought he’d come pick him up to make sure he wouldn’t evade the invitation at the last minute. Levi was usually rather perceptive. How could he not know that _of course_ Eren trusted him to keep his word? No, he’d had two far better reasons to run over to Levi’s as soon as it turned out he wasn’t the first guest to arrive. First of all, if there were other guests already, it meant Eren had waited long enough, there was only so much living-room-pacing one could do. It was perfectly normal to drag your friend over after that point, right? Secondly - ah.

Eren snuck a peak at Levi, who was definitely not approving of Jean and Eren’s choices in beer, going by the look he was giving his bottle. He was relaxed out here, his usually stern expressions mellowed out, his back not as ramrod straight as it was among everyone during the day. Just as Eren had hoped. _That_ was the whole point of going to his place. Of course Levi could have simply walked over on his own but… There was something about crowds that Levi didn’t appreciate. Eren couldn’t understand, he didn’t know what it was exactly; only that it was no one in particular, and when Levi faced it alone, it made him uncomfortable. And so, if Eren could do anything, especially something as simple and basic as showing up with him, that could maybe tell Levi he was there for him – heck, of course he would.

And, well, Levi _had_ simply walked in, stiffly nodded his greetings to Jean, before grabbing a beer and moving to stand near a wall, shoulders tight. Eren had allowed himself to simply look at him for a moment. Levi was there, in his flat, pushing against his repugnance for crowds – _messy student crowds_ – to try and have fun with Eren and his friends. The thought had brought a smile to Eren’s face, so before anyone could say anything, he’d nodded back towards the door, inviting Levi to simply hang out outside with him, where he’d naively thought the music wouldn’t deafen them as much.

They’d been sat on the steps in front of the block’s emergency exit ever since, only ducking back in and out to grab more drinks. Every time, Levi confidently marched back towards the outdoor steps, but hesitantly threw a glance over his shoulder when he did reach them. Eren shot back wide grins, to which Levi replied with a single raised brow. Eren would ignore it, and pick up the conversation right where they left it. Maybe Jean had mentioned to Levi at some point that, occasionally, Eren did enjoy being the heart of the party. Surely Levi would understand though – that if indoors was what Eren wanted, indoors was where Eren would be.

“You’re insane, leaving the glass table out like that,” Levi commented, as he lightly dusted the steps with his hand before sitting back down.

“Please tell me it’s left off to the side.” Eren wouldn’t be able to face Mrs. Kirschstein’s disappointment should anything happen to that table.

“Oh yeah, sure, it is. For all the inebriated dumbasses to lean on while they try to chat up girls.” Levi hardly let any annoyance filter into his voice at all.

Eren could be annoyed for the both of them, and would have been. But he was in a too cheerful mood to linger on negative thoughts tonight. “Hah. Are they even capable of chit-chat if they can’t even stand… Good luck, guys,” he concluded, taking a sip of his own drink.

“If they can’t stand on their own and chat, think of everything else they can’t do,” Levi added. “Give up, guys,” he mock-called towards the entryway.

Eren laughed. “Yeah, you know what, I don’t think any amounts of luck I can wish them is gonna help then.”

From the corner of his eye, he saw Levi pinch his lips and roll his eyes in wordless agreement, as they fell into comfortable silence with the same small smile on their faces.

Eren put his drink down, and leaned back on his hands to stare up at the sky. Too much light pollution. They’d have to drive out far from campus to be able to look at constellations properly. How much would Jean hate him for ditching the party for that? And anyway, he’s probably had too much to drink to drive now, even though he hadn’t even had all that much. Maybe if he waited a little?

“Okay, what did the sky ever do to you?”

“What?” Eren whipped his head around to look at Levi.

“You were glaring at the sky like you were gonna fight it. Don’t look surprised, we both know you would if you could. So I’m asking you: what did it do to offend you?”

Eren groaned. “It’s not showing me its stars. I felt like looking at them, is all.” He wouldn’t blame Levi if he laughed at him. He sounded like a whiny kid, even to his own ears. He’d blame it on the drinks… scrap that, Levi would know there was no way he’d have had enough to be affected.

“The summer has barely started. Wait for August, there’ll be shooting stars and shit then too.” A pause. “What? Close your mouth, Eren, or you’ll swallow a bug.”

There was a single beat of silence as Eren snapped his jaw closed again. And then:

“You like stargazing too?” He scrambled closer to Levi, refusing to let him brush the question off. “Have you found a good place near here?”

“It’s a cheap pastime,” Levi shrugged. He wasn’t leaning away. “And there were ways to make it interesting enough.” Levi’s skin was so clear even this close. The pale moonlight made it look cool to the touch, a nice contrast to the early summer air hanging around them. “No, I wouldn’t recommend anywhere near this shitty town in particular… But from my uncle’s place, you could walk to some big ass fields, you’d jog past them if you like jogging, and from there… yeah,” Levi continued, oblivious to the way Eren’s eyes had latched on to his jawline. “There’s not much around there, a decent sky was the least the people there could ask for.”

“Did you go there a lot?” Eren asked, his voice much quieter than before, almost as if he didn’t want to be overheard. Maybe he didn’t. Maybe he wanted to be the only one to hear Levi’s answer too.

Levi sighed. “More than I would have liked to. Wasn’t all that bad though, when I really think about it,” he said, tone suggesting he didn’t think about it much at all. “Where do you normally go?”

Only upon asking that question did Levi seem to realize Eren’s proximity, dark eyes widening minutely, before darting back to the contents of his cup. Eren swallowed before murmuring an answer about his parents’ secondary home in the countryside. Levi nodded, pensive, as silence settled upon them once again.

Loud music came blasting from the door in their backs, and the shouting voices came together, to produce an even more atrocious sound than the original beer-pong cheers. Ah, Sasha and Connie had finally managed to impose a round of karaoke then.They always did. It’d save everyone a lot of time to just admit they all enjoyed it, really.

“Jean’s been working on his high notes,” Levi said, seemingly to himself.

“He knows that’s how he’ll get the ladies,” Eren replied, raising his cup to Jean’s vocal prowess, before finishing up its contents.

“Hmm, maybe if he just engaged in normal conversation with Mikasa, instead of making us all suffer through second-hand embarrassment as he recounts some great feat he definitely never accomplished, then-”

“Wait, Mikasa? No one’s filled you in yet? No, no, no, it’s not Mikasa he’s trying to impress, it’s Armin, they just happen to be around each other all the time. Yeah, everyone knows.”

“...But Armin?”

“ _Everyone_ knows.”

“Vicious,” Levi concluded with a smirk, before finishing his own drink.

Eren had remained close after asking about Levi’s night skies’ appreciation, so both ended up twisting awkwardly to set their cups behind them, on a higher step, instead of back between them.

“Well, that was beer-pong, now karaoke… what usually happens next?” Levi asked.

“Someone ends up stripping,” Eren deadpanned, before almost toppling over and down the stairs in laughter at the look Levi sent him. “I’m joking, Levi! Gosh could you imagine - no, you know what, don’t.”

Levi glared at Eren before shoving at him lightly, muttering “ _dumbass_ ” under his breath.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry, it’s just, I have no idea how this evening is gonna go, alright, we don’t exactly plan this out.”

“You don’t, do you… Fine then, who do you think won the beer-pong tournament then?” Levi asked.

“Huh… Mikasa’s team, probably. She’s really good…” Eren leaned closer to Levi, challenging him with a playful smile. “And may we hear your bets?”

Levi didn’t even stop to think. “Sasha. The girl’s got aim.”

“ _Dammit!_ ” Eren shouted, cursing his tendency to forget Mikasa _could_ be beaten at some specific things by some specific people.  “Ok then, who do you think will be dead asleep first tonight?”

The night air was far chillier by the time the two had finished placing bets on how many times certain songs would come back up, whether the glass table would still be in one piece the next morning or not, whether anyone actually would end up stripping (Eren would not regret lying about that earlier, at least that was one bet he was sure to win), and whether clean-up would get done by noon the next day or not.

It remained an early summer night nonetheless, and Eren wouldn’t have noticed the temperature drop at all, had Levi not shivered slightly by his side. He would’ve hated for Eren to point it out though, so Eren brought his own hands up to rub together briefly, before daring to suggest they move back inside. But Levi beat him to it.

“I didn’t see you show any signs of cold all winter. Just say so, if you wanna go back in.”

Eren shrugged. “I don’t mind, really. Do you?”

“No. It’s too loud in there. And it smells awful! The only drinks you can get around here taste terrible, but they somehow manage to stink even worse. And no offence to everyone, but getting all excited about everything makes them sweaty. You know the fields I mentioned earlier? Those were full of cow plops, but it still smelled better there.”

Eren could feel the grin gaining his face at Levi’s rant. He’d expected every word of it.

“Jean’s room is closest to the main area. We can run in and out of there for more quiet. Can’t promise any improvement on the smell though.”

Levi snorted at that. “What did Jean even ever do to you in the first place?”

Eren tilted his head to the side, pretending to think. “Huh. No idea. There probably was something though.” Their moms would most likely be able to tell the original Eren & Jean stories. But since it’d definitely be equally as embarrassing for both of them, they had vowed to never ask.  “Anyway, come on, if you want, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.”

“Really?”

“No.”

Levi raised an eyebrow. “Look, I know you’re very close friends and all -”

“We are _not_ -”

“-but I can’t just intrude on his personal space,” Levi finished, ignoring Eren’s strangled screech.

Eren stopped pretending to choke to consider their options. Levi did not want to be in the common area, so that was out of the question. But the night chill was making him uncomfortable, so outside had to be ruled out too. There _had_ to be a better option for him than just going home, Eren really did not want him to leave, not so soon, had Levi even enjoyed the evening yet?

“Uhm, well, if you want…” Eren took his courage into his hands, “my room’s upstairs. Above Jean’s. We can hang there for a while, wait and see if it gets quieter later?”

This was a stupid idea and he knew it, Levi was probably getting tired, if he had no better plan than to linger upstairs, when the whole point of Levi coming was to try and enjoy the party - right?- then he’d probably just want to leave.

Levi stared at Eren for a moment, a moment that lasted far too long. Just as Eren had resigned himself to his fate of imminent combustion, Levi slowly replied:

“Yeah. Sounds good.”

 

<*>

The room was a basic student room, nothing worth noting. Or at least, Eren had made sure there wouldn’t be: the bed was made, the desk was tidy, the carpet had been vacuumed. He’d double and triple-checked that no abandoned sock lay stranded on the floor. The room was neat albeit visibly lived in, going by the plants on the windowsill and the photos pinned to the corkboard above the desk.

What were the odds Levi would believe that was the state Eren naturally kept his room in? Maybe he would buy it, after all, as long as Jean never turned Eren’s sudden fretful cleaning into next week’s headlines.

Despite the time and effort put into making the place IKEA-levels picture perfect, Eren hadn’t truly dared to hope Levi _would_ end up here. And now he wasn’t too sure what to do.

“Tsk, it’s as if we were with the rest of the lot,” Levi said, flopping down on Eren’s bed, unexpectedly at ease. Eren’s heart seized up for a moment. “Christ, I can still feel the bass vibrations through your mattress,” Levi groaned.

It was true, the music blasting downstairs could be felt right through the floor, tickling Eren’s feet as he lined up their shoes on his doorstep. That was as good an excuse as any to shove Levi lightly, and make some room for himself on the bed.

“If we listen close enough we might be able to hear what they’re saying,” Eren commented.

Levi just groaned again.

“Actually, it’s not _quite_ like we’re there… Don’t move, be right back,” Eren said, hopping back up and darting out the door.

When he returned, arms full of snacks, he found Levi on his feet again, inspecting the photos hanging in front of his desk.

“Oh, no,” Levi deadpanned, “I moved.”

That earned him a pack of Doritos to the face, and after a bit of a scramble, the two of them collapsed on the floor, catching their breaths, arms feeling around for the scattered bags of chips. Eren was ecstatic, and going by the shared waves of inexplicable laughter that came over them as they passed the bags back and forth, Levi wasn’t too unhappy either.

“Hmm,” Levi murmured after a while, “that wasn’t too bad.”

“Uhm, I hate to break it to you, but we weren’t really at the party. Actually.”

“Oh.” Levi furrowed his brows, displeased by whatever thought crossed his mind. “True. Is that… okay?”

“What? Oh!” Eren rolled onto his side, making sure Levi would get a good look at his frown. “Of course it is. I’m serious. If I preferred, one, drinking all night long, two, making out with whoever would be closest by and then, three, stripping-”

“Oh my god, you said that wasn’t a thing-”

“- if I preferred all of that to hanging out with you, I’d have stayed there. Alright?” Eren hoped that he looked solemn enough to convince Levi.

It had always seemed obvious to him that he’d started spending more and more time with Levi because that’s where he’d laugh most, where he could be himself, and go home with the biggest grin on his face and a pleasant flutter in his gut. But a few sarcastic comments from Levi had eventually forced his own, radically different point of view, into Eren’s dense skull. As puzzling as it was to Eren, Levi couldn’t seem to understand that anyone could enjoy his presence so much. Eren wondered what had convinced him that he wasn’t worth anyone’s attention. No matter what it was, Eren loathed that it caused Levi to think that Eren only hung out with him out of pity, or worse, in hopes that he would change, and eventually fully blend in with his rowdier friends.

The corners of Levi’s lips quirked up the slightest bit, which was more than enough for Eren to catch, as he sat up.

“Part one can certainly be arranged anyway.”

Eren was left wide-eyed and intrigued on the floor, as Levi disappeared through the door. Moments later, he reappeared with a few more drinks.

“Who even grabs salty food without drinks,” he grumbled, nudging at Eren with his toes, before dropping down next to him again. Closer than earlier? Levi’s arm brushed close, so close, to his own, he could feel the faintest hint of body heat coming from him. Or was that wishful thinking? “At least it made me show up for a tiny bit more. No one should be able to say I wasn’t present at all,” Levi continued.

“They were glad to see you,” Eren said.

Levi answered that with the blank stare of disbelief, and Eren was simply grateful he hadn’t replied with “No, that was just you,” because that would have been difficult to argue objectively.

Eren ended up telling the stories behind the photos Levi had been looking at earlier, happy to talk about his family and friends from home. His words ran into each other however, whenever he noticed the way Levi smiled at the photos and the people in them, as Eren laughed especially hard at the memories that came with them.

They carried on talking, laughing, drinking, snacking – so much for vacuum cleaning earlier – for longer than Eren would have ever been bothered to keep track of. All he’d cared about before the evening began was making sure Levi would be at ease, and yet, he found that he himself was more relaxed than he’d been in a very long time. And it had very little to do with the school year finally reaching its end.

Eren let the noise surrounding them fade from his mind as he studied Levi, stretched out on the bed above him- Levi had started inching towards it as crumbs became visible on the carpet; Eren had instinctively followed him, but had remained sat on the floor.

Levi’s eyes had fallen closed in laughter, and Eren watched, dazed, the shadows his dark eyelashes cast against his cheeks. As entranced as he was with the way they shifted with Levi’s smile, he was far too close to miss the way his eyes blinked open, slowly, after a few moments of stillness.

His smile faded in an instant, and Eren almost panicked for having been caught staring. But then, wordlessly, Levi shifted back on the bed, ordering Eren to climb up with a jolt of the head. Eren did.

They sat, slouching somewhat, against the headboard, Levi’s head subtly swinging with the music they could still hear from downstairs. Eren felt like he should tease him: Levi had always shown nothing but contempt for the kinds of songs that were currently playing. But words would not leave his mouth, a part of him reluctant to make Levi stop.

Even under Eren’s shitty student-dorm LED light, his features were flawless. Eren was fully aware of that already, but now he was being graced with a view of those features looking… happy. Content, at least. Gone was the usual crease between Levi’s brows, gone was the weary gleam in his eyes. His default frown was nowhere to be seen tonight either… which Eren was bound to notice, given his eyes had lost the ability to leave Levi’s lips.

“Well,” Levi said, staring at the ceiling, “this is probably the closest thing to a party I’ll ever attend.”

Those thin, smooth lips curled up slightly, and it was more than Eren could bear.

_If I preferred, one, drinking all night long…_ His own words came back to him, as if to remind him that there was more he could give, _two…_

Before he could even think, he heard himself speak.

“Part two. That… can also be arranged. Levi,” he shifted closer, and within the same breath, murmured, “kiss me.”

He’d tried, oh he had tried, to make it sound light. Like it was a playful offer, simply crossing his mind in continuation with his description of a party earlier. And yet. Behind the thin veil of his own cheerful tone, he could hear the plea.

It should have surprised him a lot more than it did, probably. Maybe it was the drinks. Or maybe a part of him had always known what he’d truly wanted.

Going by Levi’s face, he’d heard the plea too.

The smile froze on his face, in contrast to the storm of emotions that flashed through his eyes.

Eren had him trapped – a fraction of a second too late, Eren realized that Levi had never refused him anything. And in that moment Eren could read it all on Levi’s expression: he never would. Never wanted to, when Eren asked in that tone. When he asked like it mattered.

A moment later, Levi’s visible surprise and hesitation had melted away, leaving nothing but a carefully put-upon ‘why not’.

Eren’s heart pounded against his ribcage almost painfully, but he held back a cry of joy, when Levi leaned in too.

Levi’s eyes flicked down to Eren’s lips, trailed back up to meet his gaze, and Eren’s chest squeezed up. The next thing he knew, Levi huffed a small laugh right before him, and then smooth, warm lips were lightly pressed to his. Smiling, causing his own smile to widen.

And all too soon, Levi pulled away. The sudden absence of contact felt like a stab through his chest, it was all too much for a moment, and Eren involuntarily leaned in further, eyes blinking confusedly, before he recovered his bearings.

He would not remember if he said anything, or if Levi commented. He would not know if they simply sat in silence. All Eren would recall would be the overwhelming need to feel the softness of Levi’s lips against his again, and the quickly lost battle against the plea of, “Again?” that burst from him.

Levi showed no hesitation in taking Eren’s mouth this time.

The press of his lips against Eren’s was fiercer, but when Eren tried pushing back, he evaded contact. Eren’s whine of frustration was met with the tip of Levi’s tongue tracing along Eren’s lips, slowly, causing him to gasp. Levi went to pull away again, but this time, Eren would have none of it.

“Levi,” he whispered between them, hands reaching out instinctively to keep Levi where he needed him, and kissing him again, catching his bottom lip between his own. His heart soared when he felt Levi’s arms wrap around his waist, and pull Eren to him.

Eren broke the kiss as Levi rolled from where he’d been leaning over to his back, guiding Eren over him with strong hands.

_Oh, God._ Eren swallowed. Levi’s pale cheeks had filled with color, and his parted lips were letting out an irregular breath. Eren barely found it in him to ask: “Is this okay?”

As much as it would have killed him for Levi to say no, he’d much rather that, than make Levi feel obliged to go along with yet another one of Eren’s stupid ideas.

Levi’s eyes filled with laughter, even though his tone remained flat. “Yes. The only thing that’s not okay with this,” he said, fingers dancing along the back of Eren’s neck, bringing him down slowly until their foreheads touched, “is how long it took you to do it.”

Eren narrowly avoided squawking indignantly, wanted to demand why Levi hadn’t said or done anything then, how long had he been thinking like this, but Levi’s breath was tickling his nose, and he was rendered helpless. It was all he could do to cup Levi’s face gently before capturing his mouth again, already addicted to its taste under his. 

This time, Levi made no attempt to move away at all, hands sliding down to cling to Eren’s shirt. Hot and pliant lips melded with his own. Heat bubbled up at the pit of Eren’s stomach at the way they parted, tongue eagerly meeting Eren’s own. A weak sound escaped Eren at the contact, Levi felt so good against him, he wanted to feel more of him, _so much more_ , and he let his hands trail from Levi’s jaw down his neck – 

“Ah!” Levi gasped. He was eyeing Eren’s hands cautiously, breath coming heavily.

Eren cocked his head to the side, a lazy grin gaining his face. “Everything okay?”

He could tell Levi tried to glare at him before instantly giving up. “Yep. Everything okay.”

Eren let his grin turn wicked. “Really, now?” He stroked up and down Levi’s neck again with a feather-light touch.  “Just okay?”

Levi bit his lip and shuddered, before melting into the pillows.

The need to make Levi feel _good_ overtook Eren violently, leaving him lightheaded and with nothing in mind but the pale neck laid out before him, made all the more tempting by the way Levi inclined his head to give him access.

“That’s what I thought,” Eren murmured, with much less sarcasm than he’d intended.

The next thing he knew, he was pressing open-mouthed kisses along Levi’s jaw, barely registering the rush in which Levi’s hands dove under his shirt, thoughts scattering in his desperation to get his mouth on Levi’s throat. The skin under his tongue was deliriously soft, in contrast to the sharp jawline and tense neck muscles beneath it. Levi’s quick pants were audible, sending sharp puffs of air across Eren’s ear, and Eren into a frenzy.

Fingers dug into Eren’s back almost painfully the moment Eren finally sucked lightly on Levi’s neck. At the way Levi jerked as soon as Eren made to bite down, Eren grasped for whatever control he had left, fighting the ache that screamed at him to bite down harder. Instead, he licked his way all the way up and down the pale expanse of skin. A small voice in him that had somehow managed to stay rational briefly prayed Levi wouldn’t find the wet and hot contact disgusting.

And, oh. He certainly did not.

A sharp intake of breath was accompanied by an involuntary jerk of Levi’s hips. Eren leaned up abruptly, intending to search Levi’s face. Was this still fine with him?

If he gave in to his desire to grab Levi’s hips and pull them to his own, would everything still be okay?

“Eren,” Levi breathed, and how many times had Eren _yearned_ for those steel-colored eyes to look at him just like that, heavy-lidded, _hungry_ – but also, kind, always kind.

Eren tentatively lowered himself down, effectively sitting down in Levi’s lap, and Levi’s eyes squeezed shut for a moment before he spoke again.

“Eren… I can see you overthinking, stop that… This is okay, good even, and we definitely don’t have to do anything more, but… uh… Well, I’m enjoying this so far, and I wouldn’t mind enjoying part three of a good flat party. Whatever it was you were defining earlier.”

“Huh?” Eren was lost, and the feel of Levi’s _interest_ under him was not helping him focus at all.

Levi tugged lightly at his shirt. “Would you like to take this off?”

_Stripping_. That was a word. One he’d used earlier.

“Oh! Oh. Yes, yeah, oh my god, of course,” Eren squeaked. He would very much like to, yes, but removing his shirt was proving to be annoyingly complicated when he couldn’t keep his hands off Levi.

Levi chuckled, but didn’t comment as he pulled Eren’s shirt over his head himself. Without giving Eren a moment to feel self-conscious, he kissed up his torso, feather-light pecks that turned into languid kisses at Eren’s collarbones. As distracted as Eren was, the feeling of fabric under his hands turned frustrating very fast. Unable to form words, he tapped against Levi’s shoulders until he looked up and took the hint.

Levi’s shirt hadn’t hit the floor that Eren had pushed its owner back down to take him in. He’d always known Levi would be _beautiful_ , but just _how_ beautiful he turned out to be made his head spin.

“Eren?” Levi shifted under him. “Don’t - stop staring.”

“Why on Earth would I do that?” Eren trailed a finger down Levi’s chest, and along the ridges between his abs. His perfect abs. His _drool-worthy abs, why oh why did society make shirts a thing_...

Levi adjusted his hips again, more pointedly this time, and Eren took the hint.

As he slid back, pulling Levi’s jeans and boxers with him, he couldn’t help but let Levi know, “You’re stunning.”

Levi looked away and clicked his tongue. “Not really, no – Ow!”

Eren grinned, a cheeky gleam in his eyes, from where he’s just bitten down, hard, on Levi’s hip. “Don’t you even _dare_ think that. You’re perfect Levi, so perfect…” Entranced by every inch of skin he was uncovering, he let his lips follow the path down Levi’s thighs just taken by his clothing. When he reached his knees, said clothing was unceremoniously dumped to the growing pile on the floor with one hand, while the other reached back up to wrap around Levi. “God, you’re beautiful.”

If Levi tried to laugh it off awkwardly, his breath of laughter quickly turned into something much more heated, as he finally lay undressed before Eren.

“Eren, Eren wait, you too, you too,” Levi managed to choke out, reaching blindly for Eren’s jeans.

“Shh, easy there,” Eren attempted to whisper smoothly into Levi’s ear, not wanting to reveal just how uncomfortable his jeans had become, and just how desperate he actually was to get them _off_.

And if more than just his pants could _get off_ in the near future, that would be swell too.

Following those plans, as soon as he’d ridded himself of his own remaining clothing, he went back to laying between Levi’s legs. As to what to do from there… Well, no matter what it was, he’d be more at ease if Levi’s eyes were closed. Hoping he’d come across as far more confident than he was feeling, he kissed Levi again, and let their bodies press onto each other.

Levi licked into his mouth eagerly, and Eren sighed as he felt hands trail down his back to grip his ass and pull him ever closer. He’d begun to nibble along Levi’s collarbones (they’d been teasing him for _months_ now) when Levi gently tapped at his shoulder and pushed him back up.

Eren immediately kneeled back, a million questions rushing to his mouth at the same time, jamming the way for any single one of them to tumble out. Was everything still alright, had he done anything wrong, was Levi hurting anywhere?

Levi looked startled by Eren’s suddenly tense posture, but seemed to understand. He reached out to stroke his cheek – a gesture as tender and romantic as his words were not. “Dick chafing isn’t exactly a kink of mine. You got any lube?” Of course he’d use that bored tone Eren had grown so deeply fond of. “Wait, dumb question, of course you do, a slightly better question would have been ‘where do you keep it’, but again, I can probably answer that myself,” Levi mumbled to himself, reaching over to the bedside table’s drawer.

“You, no, you won’t find it there,” Eren finally managed to say after forcing down any embarrassment he might have felt. “It’s, uh, wait, sorry,” he mumbled, reaching over Levi, running his hand in the space between the bedframe and the mattress. “Ah, here you go!”

“Why the fuck don’t you keep your lube in the same place everyone else does?”

“Your answer is in your question, actually. Also, Jean,” Eren replied with a long-suffering sigh.

Levi squinted at him. “What?”

“You wouldn’t believe the amount of pranks you can pull with lube. I don’t want him to be able to find mine that easily.”

Levi just squinted harder. A slow exhale told Eren he’d chosen to drop the topic.

“Eren. Come here,” Levi said, popping the cap open, and Eren would have found it extremely difficult to disobey.

“Uhm…just wondering, uh, what exactly are you planning…” Eren couldn’t help but ask anyway, hoping Levi would understand what he meant by those portions of sentences.

“What we were doing earlier was fine, if that’s okay with you?” Levi made sure to watch Eren’s expression as he answered.

But Eren didn’t need any words to reply, simply nodding enthusiastically, as he wrapped his arms loosely around Levi’s neck with a smile.

Satisfied, Levi went to pour the lube into his hands, before pausing. “Hey, Eren?”

“Hmm?”

Levi pressed the tube to Eren’s chest. “Would you… please? I trust you.”

Would he like to touch Levi? Yes, yes he very much would like that.

Levi shuffled back down on the bed, posture relaxed but eyes as keen as ever. Somehow, that gaze had ceased to make Eren as nervous as they once did. Maybe it was just a matter of getting used to it. Maybe it was the weariness it once held noticeably fading away. Maybe that gaze was an integral part to who Levi was, and Eren loved all of him.

Having coated them both (Levi had shuddered in a way that had damn near made Eren _lose his_ _mind_ ), he leaned in to hold Levi close once more, to breathe him in, to catch every hitch of his breath. He dusted kisses all over Levi’s face as he began to move, only resisting kissing along his neck until Levi let his head fall back with a moan.

“Oh _fuck_ , Eren!”

A dangerously enticing sound, which Eren _had_ to hear more of. Slowly, he let his hand brush down Levi’s body, and reveled in the way he arched into the touch. Eren’s hand still somehow reached between them as he’d intended, miraculously, and Levi’s fingers clenched around strands of Eren’s hair.

“Levi, easy – _ah!_ ” He cut himself off, Levi having only tightened his grip, and the prickling sensation on his skull teetered on the border between pleasure and pain.

“ _Eren_ …” If Levi had anything else to say, he decided it wasn’t worth it. Instead, he threw his legs around Eren’s waist, undulating at the hips and making Eren whine into the crook of his neck.

Everything was Levi, from the dizzying scent under his nose, the heat shared between them, and the taste on his tongue, to the soft noises spilling from the mouth Eren couldn’t seem to get his fill of. Everything, and yet never enough. If only every inch of him could meet every inch if Levi, if only he could hold him against him forever… Reaching for the little extra contact he could still gain, Eren let his free hand search for Levi’s, and tangled their fingers together.

It still wasn’t enough.

Leaning back up, and after a moment of adjusting to enable movement still, he brought Levi’s knuckles to his lips. Each and every one of them had to be worshipped, and that was exactly what he was going to do.

He watched Levi carefully as he kissed, licked, and sucked at each finger slowly. Only then did he notice the red splotches brushed across Levi’s chest and neck. They weren’t only the results of Eren’s passionate kissing earlier – they were also due to an insanely appealing flush. Even in his wildest fantasies, Eren didn’t think he’d dreamt of this much.

“Levi,” he breathed against the other’s wrist, “You’re too gorgeous, do you have any idea what you do to me, Levi…” The sight of him flushing harder at Eren’s words made Eren’s hips stutter. “I’ve, _ah!_ , I only want for you to feel good, I care about you so, so much…” Eren’s words were beginning to run into each other, and he had to stop, lungs grasping for air to cool down the scorching heat running through his entire body.

Falling silent- but far from still- for a moment enabled him to take in Levi again. His steel-grey eyes were struggling to stay open, and the heaving of his chest became increasingly heavier.

A siren’s call, but Eren was already a drowning man.

He bent down to take one of Levi’s nipples in his mouth, and let his hands move with even more purpose.

Levi choked out a gasp and writhed under him.

“Levi… come on now, relax for me, I want you to feel good, I want _you_ , _Levi –_ ” Eren’s gasped out words were cut off by the way Levi’s back arched sharply, as he let out a silent scream, that just might have been of Eren’s name.

Watching Levi come undone was too much, far too much for Eren, who held on tight to whatever parts of Levi he could reach, as he let go as well, face buried in Levi’s neck.

Everything was Levi, and everything was perfect.

Eren gave himself a moment, eyes closed, Levi’s body warm against his, before breathing in deeply and heaving himself back up. As much as he'd have gladly stayed there, lying on top of Levi forever, he doubted Levi would have been very comfortable for long.

Levi’s breath slowed down, and his eyes blinked open.

“You alright?” Eren murmured, hoping he didn't look anywhere near as smitten as he was feeling in that moment.

A gentle, timid smile. Which vanished in a second.

“Get off of me, I need to clean up,” Levi grimaced.

“Hmm, no, I think I quite like keeping you right here…” Eren laughed when Levi half-heartedly tried bucking him off. “Alright, alright, stay here okay, I'll take care of it.”

“No, Eren, it's fine…”

“Hey. Let me?”

Levi sighed, but he wasn’t agreeing all _that_ reluctantly. He seemed far too relaxed for that. 

Though maybe that was just the orgasm Eren had just given him.

_Nice_ , Eren thought, as he threw on pants and strolled out to get a washcloth from the shared bathroom.

Once they were as tidied up as they would get, Levi reached for his clothing.

“Wait!” Eren wrapped his arms around his waist. “Won't you… I mean… don't you wanna stay?” He blinked up at him innocently.

Levi hesitated. “Not sure I'll get much rest with the noise they're still making… or with you in the same bed, for that matter.”

Eren summoned up his very best puppy face.

“Eren, no, don't you dare-”

“Please, Levi, come on, it'll quiet down anytime soon, and anyway we can sleep all morning since there's nothing planned tomorrow, please?” Eren pleaded, nuzzling into the back of Levi’s neck.

He felt Levi tilt his head up, and knew Levi was glancing up and wondering _why me_? But he also merely sighed again, relaxing further into Eren’s embrace, and Eren knew he had won. Eren: 1 (+ a lot to be honest) - Levi: 0.

“Scoot,” Levi only grumbled, sliding under the covers.

Eren had half expected him to simply turn his back to him and pull the sheets around himself tightly, and was pleasantly surprised when Levi laid facing him instead, glancing up at him expectantly. Well, he didn’t need to use words, after all. Eren was far too happy to jump under the covers after him and gather him in his arms, so happy in fact, that he did so with a giggle.

“You’re weird,” Levi mumbled against his chest.

“Is that a complaint I’m hearing?” Eren mock-chastised, running his fingers through Levi’s hair. Was hair meant to be that soft? He could do that forever. In fact, he would, until he fell asleep or Levi stopped him. It smelled amazing as well… He almost failed to notice Levi’s lack of response to his question, but before he could triumphantly say “Yeah I thought not,” he felt the regular rise and fall of Levi’s chest against his.

Eren’s heart seized up so suddenly he almost let out a squeak.

Levi had fallen asleep, as quietly as he did everything else, but with a far more peaceful air than Eren had ever seen about him. An almost vulnerable air, even, and Eren _wanted,_ like he’d never wanted before, to keep him safe and warm.

Affection thrummed through him with the strength all his emotions seemed to come with, but without the need for loud expression he usually felt and acted upon - watching Levi sleep only made him want to protect the stillness of the moment, to give Levi the haven he’d probably expected if he let himself relax enough to drift off.

“Good night, Levi,” he only whispered, before ever slightly tightening his embrace, and closing his eyes at last.

<*>

Eren’s eyes flew wide open when a loud crashing sound came from the floor beneath them.

The rush of panic subsided momentarily, when his eyes focused on Levi, sat up next to him.

“It’s morning,” Levi said, while Eren blinked and tried to figure out what the hell was going on. “It’s been quiet for a few hours now, I don’t think something just got toppled over. I don’t think someone came crashing in through a window. In short, I have no fucking clue what that was.”

The sound of Jean’s voice yelling at no one in particular provided Eren with all he needed to know, and he saw red.

The glass table had shattered, a thing he’d definitely known would happen if too much pressure was placed upon it throughout the evening. He wouldn’t have been surprised if half the flat had been piled up on top of it gradually to make more room. He’d _talked about this_ with Jean, he couldn’t keep disregarding what his _mother_ did for them, now _he’d_ seem ungrateful as well -

“Eren.” Firmly. Then again, “Eren?”, gentler, or maybe the first time had been just as soft, but he’d been too far in his own head to notice.

“Uh, yeah, sorry, do you want anything? Water? Breakfast?”

Levi snorted. “I want to not have to walk past the disaster the ground floor is going to be. Bet it looks and smells like shit.”

Eren felt his lip twitch, despite his words. “And now the glass table is ruined, the place is an actual safety hazard.”

Levi nodded. He didn’t say anything more, but he didn’t make any move to leave the bed either. Was Levi… indirectly asking to stay for a bit longer?

Forgetting all about everything outside the room sounded like a very good plan all of a sudden.

“Guess it wouldn’t be safe to go downstairs… there’s probably glass everywhere… and all that…” Eren trailed off. There was no way the glass would have made it to the bottom of the steps or the hall, but hey, ‘everywhere’ was pretty vague, he wasn’t lying really.

“I’m sure those downstairs are more than capable of cleaning up -” Levi was wrong about that but best not correct him- “we’ll go check later how they’re doing.”

“So, I guess we gotta keep busy for now… Or sleep some more, if you’d like?” The honor of having Levi sleep near him was one Eren would definitely try and enjoy more often.

“No. I slept more than usual last night, I don’t think I’ll pass out again any time soon,” Levi replied. He still didn’t make any move to leave the bed, however. In fact, he even slid back down, and closer to Eren again.

Eren glanced at his clock. They’d only been in bed for a handful of hours. Levi must’ve been used to extremely short nights… he had mentioned that a couple of times, actually, now that Eren thought about it.

“That blows,” he said, reaching out to card his fingers through Levi’s hair, and gently guiding his face to his own.

Levi went gracefully, until he froze, lips hovering centimeters away from Eren’s as they turned up into a smirk.

“That does… But guess what? That just might have given me a better idea for ways to keep busy.” He kissed Eren soundly, swung a leg over his hips, and began shuffling down his body. “Sounds good to you?”

Eren threw an arm over his overheating face, already heavily affected. “Fuck, you’ve got the best ideas, I’m so happy oh my god.”

He heard Levi chuckle, before his arm was lifted aside. Levi’s smiling face appeared in its place.

“Me too, Eren. Me too.”

 

They still ended up having to sweep up downstairs, which was especially ridiculous given the amount of time that went by before they left Eren’s room.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> If you ever want me to try writing smut again, I beg you please let me know in the comments ;D


End file.
